Lift Me Up
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Kelly turns to Erin when things at 51 become too much...Takes place in Season 4 of CF with mentions of some things of some CPD season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know im still updating "Bound To You," (& all my other stories lol) but with Fire being back and everything happening with Kelly, I wanted to write something…So enjoy :)

* * *

Kelly walked out of Boden's office feeling like he was just punched in the gut. Running his hand through his hair, he kicked the wall, before going in to his office to start boxing up his stuff. He started slamming things into a box, he felt like pushing everything off the desk and almost did, until he saw the pictures; pictures that Erin insisted he needed. There was one of him and Shay from his birthday party a few years back, one of him and Erin at Molly's, and one that was his personal favorite, one of Erin and Shay. It was picture neither knew he was taking at the time. They had all been at Molly's drinking and having a good time; it was one of the first nights they had all hung out together, Shay and Erin still getting to know each other. He could feel some of the tension of his current 51 status leaving his body as the memories came back.

After putting the box in his car, he took at seat at the table with some of the guys. That was when Dallas had had a pizza delivered. The guys sat there and watched as Dallas ate his pizza, not wanting to make Kelly feel worse. Knowing the guys wouldn't eat lunch until he gave his ok, he took a slice before getting up and walking out of 51.

* * *

As Kelly sat in his class filling out the paperwork, he looked around at the other people there. A guy in suit to his right, seemed nice enough, let him barrow a pen. There was a blonde on his left, she smiled up at him. They talked a little back and forth; she was telling him about how she had lost her temper at her firm. Before he could answer, the instructor started talking and telling them to 'buddy up.' Tempted by the blonde, he decided that the suit was probably a better choice, that was if he didn't want a certain detective to kick his ass.

When he went to leave, the blonde crabbed him, "hey, I thought we were gonna buddy up, what happened back there? Now I'm stuck with this women who talked my ear off all class."

"Sorry, the other guy grabbed me first," he answered pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Uh huh, well I'm Jamie by the way," she said continuing to walk next to him.

"Kelly. Look I don't mean to be rude, but I gotta go, I'm still on shift," he said getting into his car and heading back to the firehouse.

* * *

Erin walked into 51 with a to go bag from hers and Kelly's favorite diner. It had been a slow day over at CPD and she thought lunch with her fireman was perfect. Smiling she greeted everyone as she made her way back to Kelly's office. Knocking on the door she let herself in, "hope you're hungry, I got…and you're not Kelly."

"No, I'm Lieutenant Dallas, I'm taking over for Kelly here at 51."

Erin nodded, a confused look on her face, "do you know where Kelly is?"

"Nope, he left about an hour ago." Nodding again, she walked out of the office.

As she started walking passed the bunks, Kelly walked in heading to his. Seeing her, his annoyed looked turned into a smile. "Hey," he said walking over, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey, what's up with that?" she asked gesturing toward the office as he lead her to his bunk.

"Ah, I'd rather not talk about that." He knew that answered would sit well with Erin, "don't worry, I'll tell you all about this mess later right now I'd rather just enjoy the fact that you're here."

"Ok sweet talker, you're lucky I'm hungry," she replied, pulling the food out of the bag.

"Yeah, me too, but not for food," he laughed pulling her toward him.

"Kelly!" Erin yelled as she pushed him back, unfortunately they no longer had the privilege of a closed door. She kissed his lips one more time before grabbing for the food again. "You need to eat before you go out on a call."

"Ok mom," he joked, receiving a smack on the arm from the women sitting next to him.

"Very funny, but you'll be thanking me when you're not starving when you're out on a call," she said stuffing a French fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. So any big cases?"

"Mm, not really, today's been pretty slow, that's why I could actually make time for lunch," she laughed.

"I'm glad you did, you have no idea how much I needed this today," Kelly said, his voice getting quiet towards the end of that statement.

Erin took his hand in hers and rubbed over it with her thumb, "this is only temporary Kel, you'll figure this out and get your job back." He nodded, keeping his head down. He hated how easily she could pull his walls down, how she could always get him to feel things he didn't want to feel. Part of him did secretly love it though, that she knew him better than anyone and she was still there, willing to help him through it all.

Before Kelly could answer, the alarm sounded and he had to leave for a call. "Ahh, I gottta…"

"It's fine, I gotta get back to the station anyway. Be safe out there," she said nudging his shoulder as he started to walk away. He turned back around, grabbing her face and kissing her hard.

Pulling away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled, "I love you."

Erin went to reply, but unfortunately for the happy couple, Dallas walked out clearing his throat. "Severide, move it!"

Scoffing Kelly pulled away, "hey, don't let him get under your skin ok?" He nodded smiling back at his girl, "Now go, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Kelly was beyond grateful to be getting off shift after taking a backseat all day. He slammed his bag down on the counter and went straight to the fridge for a beer. Shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. Finishing off his drink he made his way up the loft steps to take a hot shower.

Coming down the steps, Kelly heard a knock at his door. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," he said more to himself, as he walked to the door in a pair of sweat pants, his towel around his neck. Opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised. "You have no idea how good it is to see you right now."

Erin laughed, walking past him, "I figured you could use this tonight," she answered holding up a twelve pack before placing it on the counter.

"I could use something else more," he said walking over, looping his arms around her waste, kissing her neck.

Turning in his arms she smiled and arced her eyebrow, "really? And what would that be?" He slammed his mouth down on to hers, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access and he pushed her back into the counter. Lifting her up, he sat her on top of it and she rapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

He started to pull on her shirt, untucking it from her pants, he started to unbutton it, but getting frustrated, he decided to just pull it open. He then reached for her tank top, only breaking their kiss when he pulled it over her head. Running her hands down his bare chest she stopped at his waste band, slipping her hand inside for a moment, smiling at his reaction. He scooped her up in his arms moving them over to the couch, laying her down and moving himself over top of her.

* * *

"Yup, that definitely made up for the day I had," Kelly said kissing the side of Erin's head as they lay tangled on the couch. She laughed in response and playfully hit his chest. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to handle this every shift."

"I know its not easy, but you'll get through it, just get through this class and your squad is yours again." He nodded in response and she gave him a sad smile, "for what it's worth, I know you can lead. I know you Kelly and you would never intentionally put your squad in danger or do anything reckless." She shifting placing a small kiss on his lips before getting off the couch. She grabbed his 51 sweatshirt he had resting on the chair and slipped it on before heading into the kitchen grabbing to of the beer she brought over. "Ok, no more thinking. We are gonna sit here and watch the highlights from the Blackhawks game and drink this twelve pack," she laughed handing him one of the beers and plopping down next to him. Taking the beer Kelly just starred at her with a goofy grin on his face as she grabbed the remote and found the game highlights. Taking a sip of her beer, she noticed him starring, "what?"

"Nothing, your just something else," he answered pulling her into him. This is exactly what he needed. She knew how to make all the chaos in his life stop, at least momentarily.

Erin walked in Molly's the next night after shift, laughing at the site. The guys were all up beers in hand singing together. Hermann had declared tonight Karaoke night and it was free for all. Walking up to the bar she ordered a beer. She saw Gabby behind the bar reorganizing glasses. Looking up, she Erin sitting at the bar and smiled, "hey, Lindsay!"

"Hey Gabby, I hear congratulations are in order."

Dawson looked at her a little confused, "how did you…?"

"Well I work with your brother and you work with my boyfriend, I was bound to find out," she said with a little laugh.

"Right. It's just we were trying to keep it quiet for a while and now it just seems like everyone knows."

"Gotcha. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told anyone."

Gabby laughed a little, "thanks. Hey don't look now, but I think you have an admirer," she smiled and went back to work.

The detective looked at her confused, then turned to see what she was talking about. The confusion was replaced by a smile when she saw Kelly walking towards her. "Hey beautiful," he said pecking her lips and sitting on the stool next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Matt and Gabby are keeping the baby thing quiet?"

"I don't know, I mean everyone knows, I didn't think it mattered," Kelly said shrugging it off and looking around the bar. "You should get up and sing something," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I don't think so," she shot back drinking from her own beer.

"Oh come on it's fun."

"Well you can go have fun, I'll sit right here and watch."

He finished up his beer and paid both of their tabs, "or we can head back to my place and have fun there."

* * *

Erin woke up the next morning to Kelly in the shower, she smiled and headed down to the kitchen to make them coffee. She put her coffee down hearing a knock the door. Opening it, she found a blonde standing there, the smile now fading seeing the brunette. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kelly," the blonde said peaking her head in, "are you his sister?" She asked walking in past the detective.

Severide walked down the steps seeing the annoyed look on Erin's face, the blonde walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He pushed her off and looked at her with confusion, "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you," Jamie answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The annoyance growing on Lindsay's face by the second, she didn't know who this 'Jamie' girl was, but if she didn't leave soon she would be meeting the detective's fist. She cleared her throat getting the attention of the blonde and the fireman, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jamie, this is Erin, my girlfriend, Erin, Jamie, she's in my leadership class."

"Oh, well I didn't know you were seeing someone, we seemed to really hit it off."

"Right, well I am, look I'll see you in class ok?" He asked practically pushing the blonde out of his apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Erin asked grabbing her jacket, she didn't realize how late it was.

"What? You think I invited her here?"

"I don't know, I mean if you hit it off."

"Erin come on, we barely talked, she asked to my book buddy and I turned her down, I ended up pairing with this boring guy in a suit. You can't seriously think that I would do that to you."

"It's not like you don't have a reputation for it," she knew it was a low blow, but she was upset and blindsided by this whole situation, right now she didn't care if she was over reacting. "I don't know, look I'm gonna be late for work, I'll see you later."

Kelly just shook his head watching her leave, he had done the right thing, blown off this girl from his class and some how she still ended up messing up his life.

* * *

When Kelly walked into 51, he found out that the house was under investigation for negligence. And because things weren't bad enough, he over heard Hermann talking about the problems at Molly's. He wished he could go into his office and shut out the world, but he no longer had one. So he settled on his bunk, closing his eyes as he laid down, that lasted all of thirty seconds before grabbing his phone. He wanted to text Erin, tell her that he was sorry even though he really hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't know how things could go from so great to so horrible in less than twenty-four hours.

"Severide, I'd like to see you in my office," Boden said walking back.

Kelly sat up and ran a hand through his hair, _Now what?_ He thought walking into the office and taking a seat. "What's up Chief?"

"Gabby called, apparently the files she was working on to clear us disappeared, we were hoping to get CPD's tech guy on it. Do you think you could call Erin? See what she can do?"

 _Great,_ he thought, Erin was already pissed at him and now he needed a favor? "I don't know if that's the best idea. Can't Dawson just call her brother?"

"She has enough on her plate right now,"

"But Chief…"

"Make the call Kelly!" he said firmly. Nodding Severide got up and left the office. He figured he should just head up to the precinct, it was probably better to handle things with Erin in person anyway.

When he got to the station he was greeted by Sergeant Platt, who before letting him go upstairs, was telling him stories about her and Mouch. Lindsay was sitting at her desk joking with Halstead when Kelly came up. To say it didn't sting to see him leaning on her desk would have been a lie. It made what happened this morning seem more reasonable, he got it.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Erin asked looking up, the smile leaving her face.

He made his way over to her desk, his eyes going back and forth between her & Jay, that was until the other detective decided to find something else to do. "Can we talk?"

"I'm working."

"I know, but…this actually isn't a social call." Her face immediately changing from annoyed to concerned, "Chief wanted to see if we could use your tech guy, there were some files on these drives, Gabby was working on a case, but now everything is gone. We were hoping you guys could help us get it back."

She nodded getting up from her desk, "I'll take you down, we'll see what Mouse can do."

After taking a look at everything, Mouse told Kelly about what may have happened and pulling the files. He got up leaving the room to get something, leaving Kelly and Erin alone for a moment.

There was an awkward silence between the two, that was until Kelly tried to break the tension. "Look Erin, I'm sorry, what happened this morning…"

"I don't wanna talk about it now."

"Yeah, but…" he was interrupted by a call coming in on his talkie, "I gotta take this, we'll talk later."

She nodded, watching him out. As mad as she was at him, she still couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

Erin was happy to finally be home. She grabbed a beer from her fridge and sat down on the couch. She thought about today, the headache of a day. All the craziness that happened with their case plus the craziness at 51, she sighed taking another swig. She had checked in with Mouse about the situation at the firehouse, he said they had gotten it figured out, but he didn't know how, he heard it from Antonio.

She felt awful about everything with Kelly, she knew he had probably had another rough day. She went to pick up her phone to call him, but heard someone knock at her door. She was partially surprised, but partially relieved when she saw him at the door. "Hi," he said shyly, not knowing how she was going to react to seeing him. He just knew he had to see her, had to make things right.

"Hi," she replied gesturing for him to come in. "Look Kelly, I'm sorry about earlier, I overreacted. And I shouldn't have made that comment about you…Of all people i should know not to use someone's past against them."

"It's not like you were wrong. Yeah I've dated a lot of women, I never turned down the opportunity to get drunk and hookup, but that changed with you. Erin, I love you." She nodded. "And I do get it by the way." She looked at him with confusion, "the way you acted this morning. I felt the way you did this morning when I saw you and Halstead, I kind of wanted to punch that guy."

Erin couldn't help but smile, "you were jealous."

He looked back up at her, a stupid grin on his face, "I was not jealous…stop changing the subject."

She laughed and walked closer to her, he took his hands in hers, "It's ok, I think it's cute…And I love you too."

Bending down he captured her lips, it felt so good to be with her again, especially after today.

Moving over to the couch they sat snuggled, Erin's legs rest over Kelly's. She picked up her beer and handed it to him, "you look like you need this more than I do."

"Thank," he replied taking a swig, "it's just been rough. I feel like it's one things after another. Turns out Duffy's the one who took the files. Then we find him on a bridge. It's just been a hell of a day."

"I'm glad you came over," Lindsay replied leaning into him.

"Yeah me too," he said pulling her closer, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

ok so i kind of combined all the episodes so far (minus tonight's episode) into this first chapter. I really want to try to write one with each episode a week and it was easier for me to do it this way, plus i changed a few things lol Hope you guys still like it & can follow. I'm also gonna try to update my other stories, just with Fire being back it sparked my inspiration. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, i'd love to know how you guys feel about this one so far :) xo


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the great reviews! This chapter is pretty based on last episode…sorry for the lack of PD details, I've actually stopped watching :/ it breaks my heart to say that, but I've just lost interest & with all the Linstead happening it just really makes it unappealing lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Linseride love & my take on Fire :)

* * *

Kelly woke up to the buzzing of his phone on Erin's nightstand. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 5:30, sighing he reached for the phone. "Hello," he said in a sleepy tone, waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to reply.

"Severide," he heard in a serious tone and sat up, his mind quickly waking up.

"Chief, everything ok?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all night…we're at the hospital, the whole squad, there's been an accident." As Boden went on and explained what happened with Gabby, his body immediately became tense, he felt Erin stirring next to him but couldn't even look at her right now. He knew that of he did he wouldn't be able to stay composed, stay strong and that's what he needed to be for his friends. "Kelly…"

"Yea, yea, I'm still hear Chief. Look I'm on my way ok, I'll see you guys soon," Kelly said sitting up completely and putting his legs down over the side of the bed.

"Hey, everything ok?" Erin said, looking at him, rubbing his back.

"Something happened with Gabby, I gotta go to the hospital," he replied standing up, trying to find his clothes in the dark room, using the little peaks of sunlight coming through the blinds as guidance.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Erin said getting up and walking over to him.

"I don't really know," he answered trying to ignore her, he didn't want to think about all the things that could have happened, could have gone wrong, he just wanted to get the hospital.

"Kel, look at me," she said grabbing his hands.

"I'm sorry…I just, I don't know what happened. Chief said she was having pains and they took her to the hospital. She's been in surgery for a while and they're still waiting to hear from the doctor. I'm gonna go there find out what's going on, give my support to Casey and Dawson…"

"I'll come with you."

"You have to be at work in an hour," he said kissing her softly, "I'll keep you posted." Nodding she game him a sad smile, "I love you," he said kissing he again before he left.

Erin stood there for a minute, just watching after him, a million thoughts running through her, she decided to just shake them off and get ready for work. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Erin got to the station and put her coffee down on her desk, sitting down, she ran her hands over her face. She just kept thinking about Gabby and Matt, her heart broke for them and for everyone at 51, they were a family there. Kelly had been texting her updates on Gabby since he got to the hospital, she had just gotten the one message she had been praying she wouldn't receive, _the baby didn't make it._ She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from her head. "hey, you ok?" she heard her partner ask as he came out of the break room and taking a seat at his desk.

Looking at up she gave him a sad smile, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Is this about the fireman? Did he do something?"

Lindsay laughed lightly at his over protectiveness, "no, he didn't do anything, look Jay, I really don't wanna…" she stopped when Antonio came up. She could tell he was upset, she knew he had gotten a call, probably from Matt or someone at 51. Getting up she walked over and hugged Dawson before he sat down. "I heard, I'm so sorry Antonio." He just nodded and hugged her tighter.

Voight came out of his office and cleared his throat, "alright, I just got a call from one of my CI's, Halstead and Lindsay I want you to go down and talk to this guy." She nodded, giving Antonio's arm one last squeeze before following Jay out of the precinct.

"You gonna tell me what that was about back there?" he asked, looking over at Erin as she drove.

Letting out a big sigh she looked over at him, "something happened with Gabby," she paused for a minute letting him process before continuing. She also had to prepare herself for what she was about to tell him, "she lost the baby."

He just shook his head in response, "man, poor Casey. I can't imagine what they're all going through."

"Look don't say anything ok? I'm sure they don't wanna make it a big thing. And with Antonio, I'm sure he just wants to focus on the case." He nodded, understanding his partner's words. He was glad she told him, he just wished there was more he could do. Instead they both just decided to focus on the case.

* * *

Kelly was sitting in Boden's office in their 'meeting,' hating every second of this, the tension, the fact that he was continuing to be lectured even after he finished that stupid class. Riddle was trying to rattle them, telling Boden he couldn't run his house, telling Severide he wasn't getting his Lieutenant position back, at least not anytime soon.

"Chief this is crazy."

"Severide, we're not discussing it," Boden said looking between him and Riddle.

"But Chief," he started, but stopped seeing the look on Wallace's face. Shaking his head, he got up and left the office, giving the death stare to the Patterson on his way out. Wanting nothing more than to go into his office and shut out all of this, but he no longer had one. He paced back and forth in the locker room frustrated. Running his hands through his hair, he hit his locker door slamming it closed. The alarm sounded and he didn't think he had ever been happier to have a call. He could take out all of his frustrations with the house and everything that happened to Dawson out on saving someone.

Getting to the scene, Kelly began telling his squad what to do out of habit, but was quickly corrected by Dallas. Nodding he put his head down and listened to Patterson give them all the orders and followed the rest of his squad in to put out the fire.

* * *

Knocking on Erin's door he huffed a little, he needed to see her. The day had been too long and he couldn't take it. The person opening the door though? Not who he wanted to see at all. Jay stood there awkwardly looking at the fireman. Lindsay walked over and felt the tension between the two of them, "hey, Kelly."

"Hi," he replied irritated.

"I'm gonna go," Jay said grabbing his jacket, "Erin I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded as he walked out.

Seeing the look on Kelly's face, she began to explain, "I know how this looks, but I promise nothing happened. He knew a guy for the couch, so he helped me bring it in, that's it." He nodded, still not looking at her, "Kelly…"

"What do you expect me to say? You know I don't like that guy."

"He's my partner."

"And I get that, but why did you have to ask him for help?"

"I just asked him if he knew a guy, that's it."

He nodded again, "I should go."

"Come on Kelly, don't be like that. Stay."

"And what sit on yours and Halstead's couch?" And with that he turned around and was out the door.

Erin shook her head, not completely sure what had just happened, but hating the knot she now had in her stomach.

* * *

Things were no better the next day at 51, Gabby was back on active duty, but of course not without the disapproval of Riddle. They were all sick of him and his agenda to take down their house.

Chili and Brett had the idea to have the couple they had saved the day before's wedding at the firehouse. They figured it would be good for all of them to get involved with something other than the attack on their squad. Boden on the other hand, didn't think it was a good idea at all. To him, it was just a way to get noticed and to continue to be on Riddle's bad side.

That was of course until her met the bride to be and her mother. That on top of Riddle bringing up the baby just to rattle Gabby pushed Wallace to the limit. He decided that if the other Chief wanted a fight, he'd get one. This was his house, a family house, a community house and he'd be damned if anyone was going to tell him otherwise.

He walked over to his squad sitting in the common area. "Brett, I want you to get back on planning this wedding. We're gonna host it here. 51 is a family house, we are here for our community and that isn't gonna change because we're under the microscope."

Brett started going down her checklist of things that needed to be done by tomorrow for the wedding. They wanted to do everything they could for this couple, especially when they knew it was the one thing keeping the future husband going. Hermann made the suggestion to get the Chaplain to do the wedding, he knew it was something he'd be happy to do.

In between calls throughout the day everyone at 51 was doing their best to make sure they got everything perfect. Riddle came in to have a meeting with Boden, Severide, and Patterson. To say he was mad about the wedding was an understatement. "I don't think it's appropriate to be having something like this in your firehouse!"

"We're a community house, our doors are open to those who need help," Boden replied trying to keep his calm.

"Severide, if you were reinstated right now, would you support this wedding happening at 51?"

"If it was for a good cause, yes I would, and I do."

"And that is one of the reasons you're staying on the sidelines of this squad, you need to learn from Patterson's example. This is the problem with your squad Boden, your people have no respect for authority. Severide, Dawson, they should not be rewarded for insubordinate behavior."

Boden stood up, fury all over his face, "if you have a problem with me, do not take it out on my men. And I will be happy to take this up with the commissioner, because he is not retired yet." With that both Riddle and Patterson left the chief's office.

* * *

It had been a long week, that's all there was to it. With everything happening at 51, Gabby's accident, plus his fight with Erin, Severide felt like nothing could possibly get worse. Hearing the knock at his door he groaned, he was not in the mood for company.

Kelly opened his door and sighed seeing Erin standing there, part of him hoped it was her, he knew that he had overreacted, he was glad she was here now. "I come baring gifts," she said handing him a six pack.

"You always bring me beer," he laughed her 'gift' and letting her into his apartment.

"Are you complaining?" she asked walking into his kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"No," he laughed lightly, opening one of the bottles and taking a swig. There was a silence between them, both standing there awkwardly not knowing what to say to the other. "I'm sorry," Severide said quietly.

Lindsay almost laughed at his apology, not because it was funny, but because he just looked so damn cute. Grabbing one of the beers she had brought over, she headed over and plopped down on the fireman's couch. He watched her and the shook his head, following her over, taking a seat next to her. She took his free hand in hers, linking their fingers, "I guess I just want to know why you freaked out. I mean it's not like you don't know Jay and I are friends."

He shrugged lightly, looking down at the bottle in his hand. "I…I guess I was jealous."

"I thought Kelly Severide didn't get jealous," she joked.

"Ha Ha…I just lately I've been thinking about us and our future. We're always crashing at each other's places, that's not enough anymore…I guess I just thought if you were picking out a couch with someone, it should be me."

She smiled looking at him, listening to his words. He was still looking down, but he was telling her everything he felt and it made sense. He wanted to be the guy she went to for everything and he should be. But bigger than that, he wanted them to move in together. He didn't have to say it to know what he meant. They had kind of talked about it before, but never in a serious conversation. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it herself. He was right, they were always sleeping at one apartment or the other, the only time they slept alone was when Kelly was on a night shift or if they were fighting. Placing her hands on each side of his face, she made him look at her. "I'm sorry," he went to interrupt her, but she put her finger on his lips. "I should have talked to you about the couch. I'll tell jay tomorrow it's not gonna work out, then you and I can go pick one out together."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, missing the feel of her lips on his, he pulled away smiling, "you can keep the Jay couch," Severide said with a huff.

Lindsay laughed, "I don't think I want it if you're gonna keep calling it the Jay couch…you were right though. We'll go and pick our couch."

"Our couch?"

"Yeah, it'll just stay at my apartment until we decide on an apartment," it was her turn to look down at her bottle. This was a big step for both of them, but one that they were both ready to take. Pulling her in closer, Kelly kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

He smiled, hearing her whispered words and he kissed her again. "51's hosting a wedding tomorrow for this couple we saved, be my date?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

The wedding at the firehouse came together perfectly. They all prayed that they wouldn't have any calls, at least until after the ceremony. Erin walked in to the firehouse smiling, it looked good, she was proud of what all of them had accomplished. Her smile widened seeing Severide standing over to the side talking to Brett, Otis, & Cruz. They were all talking about the music for the wedding, Brett saying something about doing it, but not alone. She waited to make sure they no longer needed her fireman before pulling him toward her.

He smiled at the site of her, "glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too, it's been pretty slow at the district today, but if I get a call from Voight, I'm gonna have to go."

"That's understandable."

"You should wear your uniform home more often; you look so hot," she said leaning into him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You know we could just skip the wedding, I have a cot, everyone will be out here."

She smacked his chest playfully, "come on, lets go find seats."

Lindsay and Severide sat in the back with the rest of the 51 family. She smiled watching as they exchanged their vows, Kelly smiled watching Erin. He smiled at her beauty, he smiled at her smile, he smiled at the thought of their future. He took her hand and she turned her head to look at him, giving his hand a squeeze.

After the ceremony, the gang all hang out at the station, eating cake and relaxing until they got a call. Kelly stood bad smiling, watching Erin joke with Cruz and Casey. Gabby walked up next to him, looking between him and the detective, "things are getting pretty serious with you too huh?"

Severide tried not to blush, his smile getting wider. "She's something."

"She has to be if she could do this to you."

"Hey," Kelly turned pretending to be offended.

"All joking aside, I'm really happy for you Kel, Erin really is great. We've had a few late night girl talks down at Molly's, she's definitely a keeper," Dawson said patting him on his arm before joining Casey and Lindsay. For the first time in too long things felt good, back to normal. The tension in the house was gone, at least for the day.

* * *

So since there is a new episode of Fire tonight, you guys should expect another chapter :) I'm trying to get these done as the episode's air. I know this one is a little late, but I really wanted to do something cute with the wedding & kind of do that episode in it's own chapter.


End file.
